<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fissure by residentevilxisuma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519415">Fissure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/residentevilxisuma/pseuds/residentevilxisuma'>residentevilxisuma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>vEX [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Typical Violence, Gen, Hermitcraft season 6, Reconciliation, antagonistic doc (sorry doc), area 77 arc, ohana means family: the threequel, vex as fae adjacent, vex ex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/residentevilxisuma/pseuds/residentevilxisuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scar and Cub have been at odds ever since Scar started on his Area 77 project with Doc. Evil X gets unwillingly caught in the middle. The convex each want him to pick a side, but Evil X wishes that, for once, someone would pick his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>vEX [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is an absence from Evil X's life, and he does his best to ignore it. He'd always been self-reliant, always had to be. His past few months living at ConCorp were an exception, not the rule. So when Scar leaves with Doc for some secret project near Hermitville, Evil X tells himself it's fine. </p><p>And it is, for awhile. Things run business as usual, for awhile. But Scar isn't there, and the longer he isn't, the more Evil X feels it. He feels it when he bakes cake for the ConCorp boardroom and Scar isn't there with him to taste test the batter and frosting. He feels it when Cub sends him to check ConCorp's profits and Scar isn't there with him, an easy banter passing between them. He especially feels it when the vex call on them and Scar isn't there, his own signature style nowhere to be found between Cub's clean builds and Evil X's own shaky touch. </p><p>Cub throws himself into his work. A coping mechanism, Evil X is sure, but it leaves little room for him in Cub's day to day. He goes to the Country Club by himself, golfs by himself, and comes home when the sun begins to set by himself. </p><p>Evil X perks up when he hears Scar, finally home after so long. He pays no mind to the voice in the back of his head sounding alarm bells at the tones his fellow convex are using, not until he's already in the room with them. The tension between Cub and Scar is thick enough to cut with a knife. Evil X feels himself shrinking away as their gazes turn to land on him.</p><p>"Evil X!" Scar exclaims with a thin smile. Evil X's eyes dart to Cub, who looks a hair's breadth away from pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Excellent timing! Cub and I were just discussing the importance of my work—"</p><p>"The importance of your work here at ConCorp," Cub interrupts, turning a harsh look on Scar.</p><p>Scar huffs. "I made a commitment, Cub—"</p><p>"A commitment to the vex, Scar—"</p><p>"To Area 77 and Doc!"</p><p>"And what are we, then?" Cub says, gesturing between himself and Evil X. </p><p>"Um," Evil X says, eyes wide, heart pounding. </p><p>"What are you talking about, Cub?" Scar asks, finally turning his own glare on the man. </p><p>"C'mon, man. It's been weeks. Where have you been?" Cub says. "Off playing secret government agent with Doc?"</p><p>"Playing?" Scar says, scoffing. "I'm not playing at anything, Cub. What me and Doc are doing at Area 77 is doing is important work, okay?"</p><p>"So important you can't even tell us what it is?" </p><p>Evil X shuffles his feet, takes a step back through the threshold. If he would have known this is the sort of greeting he'd get when he came back to ConCorp today, he would have stayed out just a little bit longer.</p><p>"It's classified information," Scar says haughtily. </p><p>"Since when do we keep secrets from each other, Scar?" Cub demands. Before Scar can interject again, Cub turns to Evil X. "Right, Evil Xisuma?"</p><p>"Um," Evil X says again, quieter this time. Both his fellow convex turn to him expectantly now, and he feels small, smaller than he has in a long time.</p><p>His eyes dart between Scar and Cub, both of them watching him with sharp gazes, demanding agreement from their newest member. Evil X can't help but wonder what the consequences of a wrong answer would be.</p><p>"Evil X?" Scar prompts when the tense silence has stretched on just a touch too long.</p><p>"Um," Evil X breathes, his heart beating against his ribs. Instead of responding in the affirmative to either of them, he turns and scurries out the door. </p><p>__</p><p>Evil X didn't make a habit of hanging around Hermitville and the adjoining areas. Just knowing the close proximity of Area 77 put him on edge, even if he still wasn't entirely sure where exactly the facility was. But ConCorp had shops in Hermitville, and Cub was too busy to check them himself, leaving Evil X the only member of the convex able to do it. He didn't think about why Scar wasn't an option. Didn't want to.</p><p>He slinks between the buildings of Hermitville towards Hermitland, ducking his head as he passes Scara and the other towers from the build-off. He had loved Scara when Scar first created her. Now she made the pit of his stomach drop unpleasantly the same way everything else Scar has built did. </p><p>Evil X passes the mini Cherry shop that Scar set up just inside the gates of Hermitland without sparing it a glance and heads for Cub's food truck instead. The fox that's taken up residence in the truck lifts its head when he approaches and he gives it a scratch under the chin and a strained smile. It stretches its legs and seems to grin back. It almost makes him feel better. Evil X pats the fox on the top of its head before moving on to check the shop's profits, collecting the diamonds and noting which stock was low. He wouldn't bother telling Cub what needed restocking. He would just end up having to do it himself anyway.</p><p>"Evil X!" A familiar voice calls, and Evil X feels every muscle in his body tense. He contemplates ignoring Scar, pretending he hadn't heard him, but Scar calls out, "Hey, Evil X!" again and there aren't enough buildings in this section of Hermitland for him to escape Scar's line of sight. He takes a deep breath and turns around. Seeing Doc at Scar's side knocks all the air right back out of his lungs. </p><p>"Scar..." He mumbles in greeting as the two approach. "...Doc."</p><p>"What are you doing all the way out here, Evil X? I never see you off the main island." Scar says with a smile. Evil X can't tell whether Scar is ignoring his reluctance to interact, or truly hasn't noticed it. </p><p>"...Checking profits and stock," he replies, motioning to the food truck. Scar's eyes follow Evil X's gesture and his smile wavers as they land on the build. Cub's build. It makes Evil X's heart ache to see that expression on Scar's face, and he spitefully adds, "ConCorp business."</p><p>"I thought Cub usually took care of that," Doc says. </p><p>"He's busy," Evil X snaps defensively.</p><p>"Of course he is," Scar mumbles, his tone making Evil X bristle. Then Scar smiles again, a little too wide, a little too fake. "Me and Doc were about to go play some of the mini games in Hermitland. Why don't you come along?"</p><p>"I..." Evil X hesitates, glances in the direction of mini Cherry, thinks about the ConCorp UFO beyond that he still had to check. Something in the back of his mind begs him to abandon his work and go with Scar. He feels like he's never wanted anything more than to spend time with Scar again. Even if he had to share that time with Doc.</p><p>"Oh, c'mon, forget about the stupid ol' profits," Scar says. Evil X almost gives in, until Scar adds, "If Cub wants his diamonds so bad he can come get them himself."</p><p>It feels like a punch in the gut to hear Scar say something so dismissive. Evil X hates this Scar. He misses the Scar he knew before, the one who made him soup when he didn't feel well, the one who baked cakes with him and giggled at silly jokes. Not this Scar who argued with Cub and ignored the vex and was best fucking friends with Doc.</p><p>"Come on, man, it'll be fun," Doc says. Evil X clenches his fists. He imagines driving a sword through Doc's sternum, watching him disappear in a puff, and wishes he'd come prepared for the occasion. It's probably best he wasn't. Scar wouldn't be very happy with him if he did kill Doc.</p><p>Instead of attacking Evil X growls out, "I should go. Lots of work to do."</p><p>He shoves past Scar and Doc, ignoring Scar's confused protests.</p><p>__</p><p>ConCorp was, put frankly, a boring place to be these days. The only company he had anymore were the villagers and iron golems and a dozen cats who weren't Jellie. Cub spent so much time building ConCorp and its businesses up now that Evil X had all but given up on getting his attention anymore. </p><p>Evil X sits on the edge of the fountain, ignoring the villagers and the golems, doing his absolute best to ignore the Not-Jellie persistently bumping her head against his arm. </p><p>He used to wake up early and join Cub when he worked on ConCorp, adding his own clumsy touches where Cub permitted it. Cub had stopped coming to wake him when he went out to build weeks ago, now. Evil X found himself staring at the ground as he walked through ConCorp these days, avoiding all his collaborations, all the inclusion he no longer felt. </p><p>Most days he didn't feel brave enough to approach Cub with his frustrations. Today he pushes the Not-Jellie away, steels his nerves, and stomps across ConCorp grounds until he finds Cub high on some scaffolding.</p><p>"Cub!" He shouts. <em> "Cub!" </em></p><p>Cub holds up a hand to indicate he'd heard Evil X, then finishes placing the blocks on his current build. Evil X taps his foot impatiently as he waits, his resolve dwindling the longer he waits. Finally Cub descends the scaffolding, dusting his hands off on his coat when he reaches the ground. "Something I can help you with, Evil Xisuma?"</p><p>Evil X swallows hard and says, "...Do you want to go golfing with me?"</p><p>To his credit, Cub doesn't roll his eyes. He doesn't need to. The woosh of air he lets out is more than enough for Evil X to imagine it. "I don't have time for games, Evil Xisuma. There's a lot to be done around here."</p><p>"I know, but..."</p><p>"Look," Cub says. "Why don't you talk to Scar? It's not like he's doing anything important."</p><p>"But..." He misses when Scar was around ConCorp and Cub wasn't so dismissive of him. He misses when they would watch movies at the Country Club movie theater together, misses the pranks they played on the other hermits and the cakes they ate. He misses his family. He misses all of it, together. </p><p>Evil X clenches his fists. Maybe Cub had a point. Maybe it was time Evil X had a <em> talk </em> with Scar. Maybe it was time Evil X reminded him what was truly important. </p><p>"Fine," he growls, turning and stalking away before Cub can comment. "I'll <em> talk </em> to Scar."</p><p>__</p><p>Something tugs at the back of his mind as he flings open the door to his room, screams at him to stop, to breathe, to think about what he's doing. He ignores it, snarls back at it when it persists, tries to shake it from his head, bat it away like cobwebs. Evil X pushes past it into his room, to the chest of drawers beside his bed. </p><p>He yanks open the top drawer, pulls it off its track and drops it to the ground with a clatter before kicking it away. He hears the voice that isn't his own scream again, pulling against his shoulders as he yanks the next drawer out of the frame, tossing it behind him where it smashes against another piece of furniture. Something Cub gave him, he thinks. Like he cares.</p><p>Evil X kneels down and grabs the handle of the bottom drawer and finds resistance against his hand. Again the voice pleads for him to stop and again he ignores it. He pulls open the drawer, hard, but not as hard as the others, not enough to dislodge it from its tracks. He curls his lip into a mockery of a smile as he's greeted by his mask, his mask that returns his smile enthusiastically. </p><p>He reaches into the drawer and oh so gently grasps the porcelain, lifts it from its resting place and holds it aloft, level with his face where he can admire the blue-purple of its face, the white of its eyes and teeth. It crackles with energy where his fingers meet it, like static electricity. The voice begs him not to put it on. He does not heed its warning.</p><p>Evil X brings the mask to his face.</p><p>__</p><p>The vex are with him, but they are against him. </p><p>Evil X flies through the dark of night on ragged elytra wings, hands burned by firework rockets meant for crossbows, not flight. He'd pilfered the wrong kind from Cub's storehouse in his haste, but each rocket he detonates only makes him laugh. His hands and throat are as raw as his emotions. </p><p>He feels the vex pulling at him and his elytra, trying to direct him off his course the closer he comes to Area 77, and he snarls at them, cackling when he feels them release their hold. He feels their power rumble in his chest, borrowed without asking, taken without permission. He thinks they won't mind, once they realize what he's doing. He was doing it for all of them, after all. He was doing it for their family.</p><p>Evil X sees the Area 77 hanger below him and swoops down, crashing into the runway with more yipping laughter, his borrowed strength helping him recover from his landing faster than without it. He stumbles towards the airplane parked outside the hanger, lets his hands rest against pilot's door for just a moment. A soft sigh escapes him as his burned flesh is soothed by cool metal before his fingers curl into the handle. With inhuman strength the door is ripped from its hinges, a metallic shriek following as it slides across the asphalt. </p><p>Evil X laughs as he hops into the pilot seat, reaching under the dashboard and tearing out anything and everything he can get his hands on. Every sparking redstone wire spurs him on, every scattered knob and button pulling rasping laughter from his throat.</p><p>"Evil X!" He hears shouted and he freezes, his head jerking up to see Scar standing on the runway. Even from a distance Evil X can see him scowling. Captain Angry Eyes, that's what Doc called him.</p><p>"Heh..." He drops the airplane's yoke and slides from the pilot's seat out onto the asphalt. </p><p>"Hi Scar," he says, a giggle tearing out of him when his casual greeting only makes Scar glare more. He feigns fear, cowering with his hands in front of his face. "Captain Angry Eyes! I'm so scared!"</p><p>He feels the disapproval of the vex tugging at his gut and he shivers, shakes it off like a dog.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing, Evil X?" Scar demands, stalking closer to Evil X as he does.</p><p>Evil X hums and taps his chin thoughtfully. Scar stops only a foot away from him, and Evil X grins behind his mask. "Looks like destruction of property to me!"</p><p>Scar isn't amused. He jabs Evil X in the chest and says, "Don't be a smartass, Evil X, this is serious! You know you're lucky it was me that saw the alert and not Doc, right? He wouldn't be so understanding."</p><p><em> "He wouldn't be so understanding," </em> Evil X mocks, laughing again at Scar's affronted look. He tilts his head and continues. "Loosen up, Scar. We used to do this together all the time. Don't you remember?"</p><p>"Harmless pranks, Evil X! Not this!" Scar exclaims. "I don't know what's gotten into you but you're taking things too far."</p><p>"Too far?!" Evil X growls. His face is hot. <em> "Too far?!" </em></p><p>He clenches his fist and swings at Scar, catching him in the jaw and knocking him off his feet. He spits laughter and pain at him, his teeth barred on his face and on his mask. When he speaks again his voice resonates with an uncontrolled power. <em> "You left me! You left me and Cub! And for what?! If you want too far, I'll show you too far!" </em></p><p>He's laughing, air from his lungs to match the air rushing past his skin as he flies, flies far from Scar, but not from Area 77, searching, searching for the perfect place to destroy, to show Scar exactly how <em> far </em> he could go. </p><p>He glides into the hanger first, crashes through the windshield of one plane with a cackle before hopping out of it and onto the wing of another, kicking at the seam where it was welded, more and more shining blue vex magic bubbling up until it cracks and snaps. He slides from the wing into the storage hanger, grabbing the strange artifacts from their shelves and tossing them to the ground, smashing glass containers, and laughing, laughing, laughing. </p><p>A powerful <em> THUD! </em> reverberates from beside his head and Evil X tenses, whips around at the same time the trident that had nearly decapitated him pulls free from the concrete wall and back into the hands of its owner.</p><p>"Evil Xisuma!" Doc shouts. Evil X growls in response. "Stand down! I don't want to hurt you."</p><p><em> "What if I want to hurt you?" </em> Evil X snarls. He launches himself at Doc, narrowly dodges the trident Doc throws at him as he slams him into the ground, hands wrapped around his throat. He feels Doc squirm beneath him, feels his fingers wrapping around his wrists, trying to pry him off, and he growls, lifts Doc only to slam his head back on the ground. Doc's fingers tighten on his wrists. He repeats the action, harder, barks with laughter when Doc's grip on him loosens. </p><p>He squeezes his fingers around Doc's throat. He doesn't notice when Doc's hand leaves his until he hears the metal against metal of the trident's return. </p><p>Evil X releases Doc's throat, snatches the trident with a howl, his fingers curling around it and yanking as hard as he can through the pain in his burnt palms. Doc doesn't let go. He pulls on it again until he feels the wind knocked from his lungs, Doc's free hand buried in his gut. He gasps for breath and the distraction is all Doc needs to push Evil X off, leaping to his feet and pointing his trident down at him.</p><p>"Stay down, Evil Xisuma," Doc says.</p><p><em> "Make me," </em> Evil X growls back. As if obliging, Doc pulls his arm back. Evil X takes off, flying through the narrow hanger passages back out onto the runway.</p><p>"Evil X!" He hears Scar shout as he passes the wreckage of the first plane, but he ignores him. He hears a rocket behind him, and knows Doc must be following.</p><p>Evil X pulls back, slows his elytra until he sees Doc soar past. He lets out a whooping laugh as he turns in the air and finally the vex laugh alongside him. He sets another rocket off and heads in the opposite direction towards the tall building near the entrance of Area 77. A sprinkle of rain wets his hair and his mask—his cheeks—and he grins.</p><p>He alights on the landing pad beside a TIE fighter, giving it a once over before grabbing it by the wing and pulling with all his strength and the strength of the vex combined. It barely moves an inch, screeching as metal is dragged across concrete, and Evil X grits his teeth. He pulls again, gets another inch, pulls again for a few more. </p><p>The bolts holding the wing together shudder and Evil X yanks at it again, the wing pulling away from the body of the craft a little more, more with another tug, then entirely on the next. The craft crashes to its side, and Evil X leaps out of the way as it rolls over the edge of the landing pad, another thunderous crash as it hits the ground below, the sound of it echoed by the approaching storm. He peeks over the edge and giggles at the crater the TIE fighter left in the road, a small fire beginning to crackle in the wreckage. He glides down from his perch to inspect the damage closer.</p><p>A sharp pain intercepts him on his way down, and before he has a chance to register the trident prongs sunk between his ribs it's followed by a crack of lightning, his every muscle seizing as hot electricity runs through him, setting his nerves on fire. He doesn't even realize he's hit the ground until he feels the trident ripped from his flesh, a howl of pain trapped in his throat as he tries and fails to regain control over his trembling body. </p><p>Doc kneels beside him, setting the trident aside—a foolish mistake if Evil X could only get his arms to cooperate—and reaches out towards Evil X's face, towards his mask. Evil X growls. The vex scream at him to move. His limbs spasm, but he can't get his joints unbent, can't relax his muscles enough to squirm away from Doc.</p><p>"I'd like to see you get back up this time," Doc says, his voice flat despite the mocking words. The vex roar in his mind and he feels them pushing against him. Doc's fingers curls around the edge of Evil X's mask.</p><p>"Doc, wait—" another shouts, Scar, his mind—the vex—supply. A relief washes through him and them at the sound of his voice. He feels Doc tug at his mask and the fear returns in a cacophony. He growls again, louder this time, but Doc ignores him.</p><p>The mask is torn away from his face and all Evil X feels is white hot agony.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He awakens to pain, a deep ache in his skull that travels down his spine into his limbs, twisting around his arms and his legs and his ribs, constricting even as it pushed out against his skin. He opens his eyes and hisses at the light that sears his vision, the pain radiating from his skull increasing sevenfold. Evil X presses his palms into his eye sockets, ignores the shooting pain from his shoulders to his wrists, the stinging in his cheeks and his hands, and groans. When the pain has dulled enough he pulls his hands away from his face, squints at the concrete wall across from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evil X pushes himself up on a shaky elbow and turns to take in his surroundings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Concrete. Glass. Iron bars. His sluggish mind struggles to piece it all together. He's laying on a bed in the middle of the room. Slowly, carefully, he brings his feet to the floor. He's upright for barely a second before his aching legs give out from under him and he falls in a heap with a yelp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rolls onto his side with a groan, taking stock of himself a second time as he does. His knees ache where they connected with the concrete ground. His cheeks sting. His head throbs with every beat of his heart. Yet despite its agonizing fullness, it's also achingly empty. A familiar presence was missing. He couldn't quite place his finger on what. He's so exhausted. Everything hurts. He wants to go back to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath and pushes himself back up on his elbows. He half crawls and half drags himself the rest of the way across the room to the window separating him from the rest of the building he's in, presses his face against the glass to try and get a sense of his location. It's dark. He doesn't remember how he got here. What does he remember?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks down at himself and blinks. He's not wearing his armor. He's in an orange jumpsuit. Like a prisoner. Like the concrete and glass and iron bars around him were a holding cell. It comes back to him in an instant. He'd come to Area 77 wielding the power of the vex, prepared to burn the place to the ground using it. It appears he never left. Doc had ripped his mask away from him, ripped the vex away from him. The absence in his mind...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evil X whimpers and presses a trembling hand against the glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Scar...?" he croaks. He curls his fingers into a painful fist and tries to bang against the glass, but he's too weak. It barely makes a sound. How long had he been unconscious? "Scar... I want to go home..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's met without response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evil X finds that his limbs do not regain their strength any faster now that he is awake. Aching and exhausted, he ends up sitting beside the glass of his cell rather than returning to bed, his head resting against it while he waited for someone, anyone, to find him. His isolation brought about the unfortunate side effect of self reflection, and the longer he was left alone, the worse he began to feel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vex hadn't been happy with his decision to use their power so recklessly. They'd tried to stop him, and he hadn't listened. He couldn't feel their presence in his mind anymore. Here in this cell he was truly alone, alone as he hadn't been in a long, long time. He didn't know if Doc had damaged his connection with the vex when he'd torn away his mask, or if they were simply giving him the cold shoulder for ignoring their wishes. He feels more and more anxious the longer he goes without answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please come back..." he whispers. The vex are silent. Evil X curls in on himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dozes off, and his dreams are painfully devoid of any caressing, blue magic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>__</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Evil Xisuma," a voice calls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evil X blinks awake. He's sitting beside a glass wall with his neck bent at an awkward angle. It hurts, but so does everything else. He's exhausted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why was he sleeping here? Better yet, why was he awake? His eyes begin to flutter closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Evil Xisuma," the voice repeats, firmer this time. Evil X blinks. Oh, right. That's why he was awake. He turns his head ever so slightly, enough to let his gaze meet the shins and knees of the person speaking to him. They belong to Doc. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling, Evil Xisuma?” Doc asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evil X blinks slowly, contemplates ignoring Doc's question and letting his eyes slip closed again until Doc kneels and meets them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're in a lot of trouble, I'll have you know," Doc says. Evil X turns away again. He thinks about the bed in the middle of the room, wonders if he'd have the strength to make it back there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's a tap on the glass by his head and the sound of it pounds against his ears. Evil X squeezes his eyes shut against the pain with a low groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You caused a lot of damage to the base, very expensive to fix," Doc continues, tapping on the glass again and making Evil X flinch. He curls his lip. "Are you listening to me, Evil Xisuma?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evil X lets out a huff of air, the closest to words he feels capable of forming, or the closest he's willing to give to Doc. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you even care?" Doc demands. Evil X cracks his eyes open again and glances towards the bed. It seems so far away. Another tap by his head cements his decision. He musters up his strength and pushes away from the glass, falling on his side with a yelp. All the dull, throbbing pain comes rushing back, and whatever plans Evil X had about dragging himself the rest of the way to the bed vanish on gasping breaths. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hears a sigh from the other side of the glass. "You're being selfish. Don't you know how much you are hurting Scar, acting like a child and throwing tantrums?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evil X curls in on himself. He doesn't want to think about Scar, disappointed in him, hating him. Is that why he hadn't come to see Evil X yet? A low whimper escapes him and he curls up more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Grow up, Evil Xisuma."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has no more words to respond with now than he did before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doc leaves before he can find them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>__</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dozes again there on the floor, too weak to pull himself anywhere closer to the bed than where he had fallen, and no one comes to correct him. He awakens to a rough tongue against his cheek and a purr rumbling too loudly in his ears. He groans, and the tongue seems to wash him more vigorously in response. He opens his eyes at the same time Jellie switches from cleaning him to rubbing her cheek against his and he groans again. It stings where her tongue had lapped at his cheek, more than a cat tongue might normally hurt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches a shaky hand up to pet her, and she bumps her head against it. Evil X manages a small smile, a weak rumbling in his chest to reassure her that he was fine, even though he very much was not. She flops against him, curling up and purring even louder until his own pathetic attempt was completely drowned out by her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evil X lets his eyes drift closed once more, Jellie's presence with him a marginal comfort in his prison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>__</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jellie?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evil X curls protectively around the cat still pressed against his belly. She mrrps at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jeeellie, where aaare you?" Scar calls in a sing-song, although Evil X can hear just a tinge of worry in his voice despite it. Jellie seems in no rush to leave Evil X's side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hears footsteps from heavy military boots passing the glass of his cell. They stop and turn around, coming to a halt where he's sure Scar can now see exactly where his missing cat had gotten off to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jellie!" He hisses with alarm, apparently unaware that Evil X was in fact awake. He thinks he must look something akin to a corpse, laying in a heap on the floor like this. His shoulder and hip ache a bit more than the rest of him does. He wonders how long he's been laying here. Jellie finally raises her head from her paws, finally gives Scar her attention.  "How in the world did you get in there, Jellie? This—You shouldn't be in there!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evil X curls around Jellie further, afraid she might listen, although she makes no move to leave him. He hears a strangled sound from Scar and tenses. He's not ready to hear whatever Scar has to say to him about his actions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Evil X..." He says quietly, sadly. "I didn't realize you were awake."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evil X doesn't respond. He doesn't even move to indicate that he heard what Scar said. Part of him hopes Scar will just leave. Another part hopes he'll stay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...How are you feeling?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like shit, he doesn't say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...How did Jellie get in there?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don't know, he answers silently. I didn't see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...Isn't that floor uncomfortable?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scar sighs, and Evil X flinches. He hates hearing that sound coming from Scar. He hates hearing it in response to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hears another sound—tapping—and then a sliding, and then footsteps, coming closer. Jellie mrrps again and stands. Before Evil X has a chance to protest a shadow is cast over him, and then someone is kneeling beside him, pulling his arm up around their neck and hoisting his aching body into the air. He groans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, I know. This probably hurts a lot." Scar says. He sounds genuinely apologetic. Not angry. Evil X's limbs still feel heavy and uncooperative, but with Scar taking most of his weight on he manages to get his feet under him. Scar takes a step forward, and Evil X lets himself be dragged alongside him, doing his best to keep his knees from buckling. He rolls his neck to the side, wincing as he feels his bones cracking at the motion, and glances behind them at the open door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't let you out, Evil X. I'm sorry." Scar says, pulling Evil X another step away from the door, another step closer to the bed. "Doc would have my head if he found out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evil X lets his head fall back to his chest. Scar pulls him another step forward and says, "He's really mad at you, you know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evil X snorts. He didn't need Scar to tell him that to know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> you were listening," Scar says. With another step forward they finally reach the bed, and Scar carefully lowers Evil X down onto the mattress. It's soft, would almost be cozy if not for where it was located. Scar helps him lay down, arranging his limbs like he's trying to get Evil X comfortable. As he pulls the blanket up to cover Evil X, he continues, "You know, I worked really hard on all those planes you destroyed. Doc, too. He made them all functional and everything. It wasn't very nice, coming here and wrecking it all for no reason. What do you have to say for yourself?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evil X shrinks on himself until his face is half covered by the blanket. If he could make himself disappear he would. He doesn't want to explain himself. He doesn't want to give Scar more reasons to hate him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels a sudden weight jump onto the bed from behind him, and hears Jellie's purring as she kneads at his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Evil X...?" Scar says quietly. He rests a hand on Evil X's shoulder and if Evil X could, he'd press up into the reassuring touch. "Please, just talk to me..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evil X shrinks further into the covers, and his voice, rough and raw, is muffled even to his own ears when he says, "Miss you..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scar leans forward to hear, seems to take a second to process what Evil X has said before a frown mars his face. "Miss me...?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cub too," Evil X adds. "Both... miss you..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But you... I..." Scar starts. "I haven't left, Evil X."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Never 'round ConCorp anymore..." Evil X says. "With Doc all the time... Fighting with Cub..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...I didn't realize it upset you that much," Scar admits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...We're... family..." Evil X says. "Don't... feel like family..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scar is silent for a moment. Evil X focuses on the weight of Scar's hand on his shoulder. He tries not to imagine what Scar might be thinking, what he might say next. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...I'm sorry," Scar says at last. Evil X swallows down a lump. "I'll... I'll talk to Doc, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evil X nods ever so slightly in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scar squeezes his shoulder. "Try to get some rest, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evil X nods again, his eyes already slipping closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>__</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Evil Xisuma." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evil X doesn't feel anymore rested now than he has the last several times he's been woken from his sleep, but the voice calling to him isn't one he expects., and he peels his eyes open to take in a blurry, gray beard and lab coat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cub...?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good, you're awake," Cub says. Evil X groans in tentative agreement. His head swims as if Cub had pulled him from the deepest part of his sleep cycle, throbs with the same migraine he'd had since he first woke up in his cell. He certainly wishes he wasn't awake. His eyes are about closed again when he feels Cub's hands grabbing his shoulders pulling him up until he's seated, another pained moan crawling up his throat as he does.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Evil X..." Cub says, and Evil X opens his eyes again to see a concerned furrow to Cub's brow. He feels Cub's hand against his cheek, stinging almost as much as Jellie's tongue had. Where was Jellie, he wonders in a daze, but his thoughts are cut short as Cub's eyes seem to harden. "C'mon. Let's get you out of here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cub has him pulled up to his feet, a boneless arm draped over his shoulder, when Evil X's mind finally catches up with him. The glass wall of his cell is open. Cub is alone. "Where's Scar...?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can hear the frown in Cub's voice as he says. "Forget about Scar. I'm getting you out of here, Evil Xisuma."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He recalls his conversation with Scar a lifetime ago, or maybe only hours. "But..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's the one who let this happen to you, Evil Xisuma. Forget about him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's... family..." Evil X protests.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cub stops, hesitates as if thinking of how to respond. It makes Evil X's gut do a nervous flip-flop. "...He's not our family anymore, Evil Xisuma."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It feels like a stab to the heart, worse than his migraine and his aching limbs and his stinging cheeks and the firework burns on the palms of his hands. Evil X struggles against Cub's hold until he manages to wriggle free. He falls in a painful heap on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop!" he cries. "Stop fighting!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He squeezes his eyes shut, too afraid to look Cub in the eyes. It's all too much to bare. He'd spent his entire life fighting, fighting Xisuma, fighting himself. He doesn't want to fight Cub and Scar too. "Please, Cub... No more fighting."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evil X opens his eyes, chances a glance up at Cub, squinting in the harsh fluorescent light of his cell. Cub doesn't meet his eyes, gaze cast off to the side with a pensive look on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns to Evil X again, his eyes hardening. "I can't just leave you here. I felt it, what Doc did to you. What Scar let him do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My mask..." He feels Cub's hand on his cheek, fingers stinging featherlight along his face, and he thinks he knows why it hurts so much. "Not Scar's fault, though..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cub is quiet for a moment. "He still let Doc put you in this cell."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He said he'll talk to Doc..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you defending him?" Cub demands. His eyes are still hard, harsh, and Evil X swallows against the anxious bile rising in his throat. "He abandoned us, Evil Xisuma. Why are you defending him?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You abandoned me too!" Evil X shouts, and shrinks when Cub looks taken aback. "You abandoned me too. You never... you never want to hang out anymore. You didn't know I was gone... You didn't know until..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raises a hand up to his own cheek, traces the path along the scratches he feels there, and knows it was his own clawing hands that put them there, the same as it was his own carelessness that burned his palms, his own rash behavior that landed him here in this prison cell. Evil X wonders if Doc regrets it, taking his mask. He wonders if Scar regrets his hesitance in stopping them. He wonders if Cub regrets shrugging him off. He wonders if he regrets coming here. He wonders if things would be better if he hadn't, or if they would still be the same as they were before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If Scar isn't my family... you aren't either," Evil X says. "I want my family back, Cub... I want all of it back."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cub doesn't respond, and every second of silence between them makes Evil X's heart pound harder. It jackhammers against his ribs until he feels short of breath, nearly lightheaded, and he thinks he's going to faint again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're right," Cub says at last, and at that his heart seems to skip a beat. "You're right. I'm sorry, Evil Xisuma."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cub...?" Evil X ventures, unsure he's heard correctly. Maybe Cub was just playing with him. It was hard to read him, sometimes. He didn't want to misread this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We shouldn't be fighting," Cub continues. "I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I shouldn't have pushed Scar away. I'm sorry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cub is at his side again, helping him to his feet. "I still need to get you out of here. We can... talk to Scar later. Once you're safe."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Or you can talk to Scar now," a voice says from the cell entrance. Evil X recognizes the voice, even without its usual cheer. He turns to the man in the doorway, sees Scar standing there looking like a kicked puppy—betrayed—hands wrung together, Jellie winding around his legs. After a beat of silence he steps into the cell, and the glass pane door closes behind him, trapping them in. Trapping all three of them in. "You disappeared in the middle of the tour, Cub."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...Just skipping ahead to the good part," Cub says, tense. Evil X is sure the yelling will come any second now, and he braces himself for it. "Scar—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cub—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It comes out at the same time, and Evil X blinks. He can't help but look between them, dumbfounded. They both look as dumbfounded as he feels. It makes him dizzy, to hear them speak to each other like that for the first time in so long. It feels like a dream, a dream within a dream, words for a Cub and a Scar he'd long forgotten existed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe I did get a little caught up with this whole... Area 77 thing," Scar starts. "Maybe I... did treat ConCorp like it came second. Like... you came second."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cub is silent for a moment, his eyes impassive, but fixed on the ground as if he, too, were ashamed. "...I shouldn't have taken it so personally. That you had other projects. Other priorities."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're my priority, Cub. Both of you. The Vex. Area 77 is just..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're doing important work with Doc."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...Yeah, I am," Scar says. "ConCorp is important too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We miss you, Scar."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scar swallows and glances at Evil X. Evil X blinks at him, slow, sluggish, like every movement is through thick mud. "Evil X said so, too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let me take him home, Scar," Cub says. Evil X would love nothing more, except for Scar to come with them. Scar grimaces at the request. The pounding of his head is too distracting to wonder what Scar is thinking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I... I want to, Cub, it's just—" There's a pause, and the next thing Scar says is, "Evil X?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes him a second to realize that's his name, that Scar is speaking to him, and he opens his eyes. When had he closed them, again?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you alright, Evil Xisuma?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I..." Was he? His friends, his family, were talking, </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking,</span>
  </em>
  <span> not shouting, for the first time in what felt like forever. He never thought they'd speak to each other again. He should feel ecstatic, shouldn't he? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For some reason his mind wanders. He thinks, "Where did Doc put my mask?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's safe, Evil X, I took it from him after—when he... It's safe." Scar says. "Are you okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"'m okay," Evil X says. Then he fainted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>__</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evil X opens his eyes to a familiar room; in a familiar bed under a familiar blanket. It takes a moment for his mind to catch up with his eyes, and once it does he realizes he's at ConCorp. He recognizes Cub's decorative touches, the blue banners and expensive furnishings. His head pounds, but the sight of the convex blue puts some part of him at ease. He relaxes into the pillows, pulling the blanket up over his nose, and sighs. If he strains he can hear Cub and Scar in another room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinks and sits up against the protest of his aching muscles. That wasn't right. It couldn't be right. He was at Area 77, wasn't he? Cub and Scar were fighting. He shouldn't be here. Cub and Scar shouldn't be in the room over chatting like they were still good friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tries to think back on the last time he was conscious for clues, but draws a blank. They were in his cell. Cub and Scar were talking. Scar was saying something...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opens and startles Evil X. He grips his blanket and watches Cub and Scar enter with wide-eyes, like they were catching him doing something he shouldn't be. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> be in that empty cell, not here. Cub and Scar shouldn't be so amicable. Scar... should be wearing that ridiculous military uniform of his, not his normal brown leather coat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How are you feeling, Evil X?" Scar asks as they approach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confused, he doesn't say. "Uh..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The convex sit on either side of him, and he swings his legs over the side of the bed so there's room for all three of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here," Cub says, holding out a potion bottle. He recognizes it as regeneration and takes it, sipping on it even as the salty flavor of it makes his lip curl. He feels an easing of his aches and pains, the heat in his muscles and joints cooling ever so slightly with every pull from the bottle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clears his throat. Then, voice raspy, he asks, "Why...?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks between the two convex, who watch him patiently as they wait for him to finish his question. Instead, he says, "How?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scar smiles sadly and looks at his lap. "You know, Evil X, I realized something. You were right. I've... really been neglecting you two."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cub clears his throat next, but he manages to maintain eye contact as he speaks. "We've both been neglecting you. Each other."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's no way for a family to act." He feels a touch on his thigh, Scar, and turns back to him, finds himself staring into warm, rich hazel. "I'm sorry, Evil X. Can you ever forgive me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evil X nods, at a loss for words. An undignified squeak is squeezed out of him as Scar pulls him into a hug, and hesitantly he returns it. He feels another hand joining Scar's on his shoulder, and knows it belongs to Cub. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What about...?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not quitting Area 77," Scar says. "I'm just... rearranging my priorities."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evil X feels a tension draining from himself, a tension he hadn't realized he was holding. He buries his face against Scar's shoulder and sighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Once you're feeling better, Evil Xisuma," he hears Cub saying. "would you like to go to the Country Club?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evil X lets out a laugh, relief flooding every inch of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. That sounds fun." He sighs again. "I'm... sorry I broke your planes, Scar."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll just have to help me put them back together," Scar teases. "Sorry about what happened with Doc. He didn't mean any harm. He just... he didn't know any better. He does now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scar pulls away from the hug, examining Evil X's face, his hand coming to rest on his cheek the way Cub's had before. "That doesn't erase the damage he did, though, does it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evil X hasn't seen himself, but his eyes flicker to the thin scars over Scar's own cheeks and nose, and imagines his face must not look too different now. "I guess that makes us even."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess it does," Scar says. Then, suddenly, "Oh, yeah! And before I forget." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls an object out of his coat, and Evil X feels a warmth spreading throughout himself at the sight of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mask. He snatches it from Scar without a thought for politeness, tracing his fingers over it reverently. His mind is awash with the shimmering, seductive blue as the familiar tug of the vex that had been so painfully absent from his mind returns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mask grins at him, and he grins back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was whole again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>